Una historia diferente
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Los Dursley dejaron a Harry en un orfanato donde mas tarde es adoptado, 10 años mas tarde reaparece en el mundo mágico un Harry Potter dispuesto a vivir su vida a su modo, siendo el mismo sin importar el que dirán, Harry fuerte y seguro de si mismo, Dumbledore los Weasley (solo algunos) y Hermione manipuladores. comunidad LGBT Y mucho OC
1. Otro Inicio

Cambio de planes

Cuando Petunia Dursley encontró a su sobrino profundamente dormido en la puerta de su casa aquella fría mañana de Noviembre su reacción no pudo ser peor, en lugar de abrazar y consolar a su sobrino haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien como se esperaría de cualquier tía, fue todo lo contrario, lo tomo sin ningún cuidado y lo dejo sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras llamaba a los gritos a su marido

Se había pasado toda su vida en una guerra personal que solo ella entendía contra su propia hermana y los últimos diez años ignorando su misma existencia, la última vez que hablo con ella fue cuando tenían ella 16 años y su hermana 14 años, lo último que supo de su vida fue el nacimiento de su único hijo y lo supo por boca de su madre, no de Lilly

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito ocasionado por el conductor de un camión que iba borracho, poco después del nacimiento del hijo de James y Lilly, el funeral había sido la última vez que la había visto pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra

Pese a estar en un funeral y que debía estar deprimida, sintió celos debido a que mientras Lilly iba rodeada de un montón de amigos y sus suegros, ella solo tenía a Vernon, a su cuñada y suegros que eran fríos como el hielo, había llevado a su hijo para presumir que era mejor que el hijo de su hermana, pero a nadie le importo sobre todo porque el niño estuvo llorando y berreando todo el rato al punto que los encargados de la funeraria le llamaron la atención, Lilly por el contrario había dejado al suyo en casa al ser demasiado pequeño, tenía solo unas pocas semanas de haber nacido

Ahora año y medio después tenía a su sobrino profundamente dormido en su puerta con solo una carta en la que decían que sus padres habían muerto en asesinados en su casa y debía quedarse con ellos debido a una protección que Lilly Potter había dejado en el niño y que solo funcionaba estando con alguien con quien compartiera la sangre

Creí haberme desecho de ella hace años – dijo Petunia – y ahora ese viejo decrepito y metomentodo pretende que yo crie a ese mocoso anormal, solo porque ella dejo que la hicieran mil pedazos

Y que haremos – dijo Vernon – decirle que venga y se lo lleve

Despierta Vernon, yo conozco un poco a esa gente, el viejo hará todo para dejar a esa cosa aquí – dijo Petunia – ve por el auto nos desharemos de el a la antigua, lo llevaremos a un orfanato, no hay lugar en mi vida para ese mundo de fenómenos – dijo mirando con un profundo odio a su sobrino

Rápidamente subieron al auto sin que los vecinos se dieran cuenta, Petunia puso a su hijo en su silla para bebes, mientras a Harry lo dejo en el suelo para que no lo vieran, condujeron por varias horas hasta el primer orfanato que vieron y lo dejaron hay con solo una nota, mientras la carta del viejo Vernon la quemo arrojándola a un basurero

 _Harry James Potter Evans_

 _30-07-1980 (1 año)_

 _Padres James y Lilly Potter_

 _Los padres del mocoso murieron, hagan con él lo que les dé la gana no es asunto nuestro_

Luego de eso se fueron sin mirar atrás y en solo un par de días el asunto quedo olvidado

Mientras meses más tarde Harry seria adoptado por una joven con ganas de ser madre, pero que al mismo tiempo ocultaba un secreto que sin saberlo la unía con él bebe

Lejos de ahí en un imponente castillo que se sostenía junto a un acantilado un hombre de unos cien años celebraba que su plan haya salido a la perfección, James y Lilly Potter estaban muertos y Voldemort era apenas algo más que un espíritu, celebraba sobre todo la muerte de los Potter ya que ahora tenía al hijo de ambos a su merced para manipularlo y obligarlo a cumplir una profecía que sabía que era falsa, una vez que Lilly supo de su embarazo dejo la orden y James la seguiría después, no los había visto en todo ese tiempo ya que se fueron en una especie de gira mundial gastando dinero que según él le pertenecía

Harry nació en julio y tres semanas después habían muerto sus abuelos maternos en un accidente que el mismo había causado, intento manipular a James y Lilly con la profecía utilizando el momento de duelo por el que pasaban para manipularlos, pero ellos solo se rieron mientras decían que aquello era una estupidez, tuvo que recordar que ninguno creía en la adivinación como la mayoría, después de eso se fueron del país con él bebe y solo pudo verlo en dos ocasiones la primera en la fiesta de presentación y la segunda la noche en que sus padres murieron, James y Lilly se habían negado a escucharlo llamando a la profecía una basura una y otra vez y no le permitieron ver al bebe, habían vuelto a Inglaterra solo por el cumpleaños de Alice Longbottom, el, los convenció de utilizar el fidelius en el valle de Godric en lugar de la mansión Potter a la que ni el mismo podía entrar, luego solo tuvo que esperar

Sabía que había una lista de personas dispuesta por James y Lilly, pero rápidamente se hizo cargo y los quito del medio a todos, a los Longbottom asegurando que ya tenían mucho con su hijo, Marlene Mackinon tenía a su propia hija y ahora era madre soltera, no podía hacerse cargo de otro niño, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin fue lo más difícil, manipulo a Crouch para que lo enviara a azkaban sin juicio ya que él sabía que Sirius no era el guardián, pero no podía permitir que el hombre estuviera libre, influiría de una manera muy mala sobre Harry apartándolo del camino que él le estaba trazando y eso no era bueno, Harry Potter debía morir llevándose a Voldemort y punto, sobre Remus Lupin había revelado que era un hombre lobo y era un riesgo para el niño

La decisión de dejarlo con los Dursley ignorando las ordenes de James y Lilly, tenían un doble sentido, primero sabiendo que Petunia Dursley queriendo hacer sufrir a su hermana haría de su infancia un infierno, luego aparecería él y le mostraría un nuevo mundo y lo manipularía a su antojo para que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera y al final haría que se sacrificara voluntariamente para eliminar a Voldemort y salvar al mundo mágico, la segunda razón era que no quería que se viera influenciado por la fama del niño que vivió convirtiéndose en un chico arrogante y seguro de si mismo, no, no, no, el chico debía ser callado, odiar su fama y obedecerlo a él, antes de dejar privet drive había lanzado varios hechizos al bebe para bloquear gran parte de su magia para que solo se desarrollara lo que él quisiera, no podía dejar que el niño desarrollara todo su potencial, tampoco podía permitir que lo defendiera de los Dursley o que los del ministerio se aparecieran por ahí debido a su magia accidental y que estropearan su plan, sabía que aquello bloqueos ponían la vida del niño en peligro, pero ese era el punto, una vez satisfecho se fue a celebrar y como como extra tenía la llave de la bóveda de uso diario de James y Lilly, que usaría para su propio beneficio

Que podía salir mal – pensaba Dumbledore mientras se comía sus caramelos de limón uno tras otro

Lo que no sabían era que sus planes se habían venido abajo, pero no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera tarde

Sirius está casado con Marlene Mackinon aunque se divorcian a su entrada a azkaban y tienen una hija, Mellissa Black Mackinon

Otros personajes nuevos más tarde

Actualizare mi otra historia en unos días


	2. Cambio de planes

Harry a sus casi once años era un niño sano y feliz, le encantaban los deportes y leer muy poco aunque era muy inteligente para su edad, su meta era ir a la universidad de departes en Alemania misma donde había asistido su madre

Harry vivía en un departamento en Reading con su madre Jillian "Jill" Bradner quien lo había adoptado cuando tenía dos años de edad, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio oscuro los ojos azul marino, tenía 33 años de edad, Harry tenía dos hermanos menores, Daniel de 8 años y Andy de 3 años de edad

Su madre era dueña de un bar que también funcionaba como un pub y local de fiestas, que era muy exitoso y popular en la ciudad, a parte era dueña del mismo edificio de departamentos donde vivían, su departamento era de un tamaño regular con una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar, cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, el edificio estaba sobre el mismo bar así Jill podía cuidar de sus hijos mientras trabajaba

También tenía a sus abuelos, su abuelo era alemán, era marinero por lo que casi siempre estaba en el mar, tenía su propia flota de yates privados que le alquilaba a todo tipo de clientes exclusivos, su abuela por otro lado era chef y tenía varios restaurantes por todo el país a donde iban muchas personas importantes, de ahí a que la familia se hiciera con una buena fortuna, por ultimo estaba su tío Nicky Bradner quien era un premiado fotógrafo profesional con varias tiendas y clientes muy importantes en todo el mundo de ahí a que la familia acumulara una buena fortuna en los últimos 30 años. Con su tío venia su esposa Macy Bradner y sus dos hijos Mike y Emma Bradner de 12 y 10 años de edad

Harry sabía que era adoptado, aunque no lo entendió hasta los ocho años, pero no le molestaba, no tenía nada de malo, sobre todo porque tenía una familia que lo amaba y no estaba solo en un orfanato o viviendo en las calles

La infancia de Harry resultaba muy simple pero divertida ya que su madre lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, solo tenía 7 reglas

Que todo fuera legal

Nunca levantarle la mano a una mujer aunque esta te saque de quicio

Ser el mismo sin importar lo que digan los demás

Divertirse (la más importante)

Nada importa más que la familia

No dejarse manipular por nadie, las palomitas blancas no existen

Pero su abuelo Jhon Bradner, le había dicho una vez que siempre debía recordar _"si el mundo te dio la espalda, porque tienes que deberle algo al mundo"_

El realmente no entendía lo que aquello quería decir, pero su abuelo le aclaro que con el tiempo entendería su significado, de cualquier manera no era la única frase de reflexión que le había dicho, siempre le decía alguna frase con significado oculto y cuando le preguntaba lo que significaba le daba la misma respuesta, lo entenderás en algún momento

Durante el periodo escolar iba a una escuela privada a varias calles de distancia y volvía junto con sus hermanos en el autobús escolar, a Harry le gustaba la escuela a que tenía muchos amigos, pero más le gustaba el verano porque su madre les preparaba todo para que lo disfrutaran al máximo, para empezar los enviaba por cuatro semanas a un campamento de verano al que ella misma había asistido y luego se iban toda la familia de viaje a algún lugar del globo el resto del verano antes del inicio de clases

Un día a finales de junio Harry, sus hermanos y sus primos se fueron al zoológico en Londres, con sus abuelos mientras sus padres trabajaban, el motivo era el regreso de su abuelo tras un viaje de seis meses por el océano, recorrieron todo el zoológico y almorzaron hamburguesas y papas fritas en uno de los restaurantes del lugar, en varias oportunidades los niños pudieron ver a un chico rubio con serios problemas de sobrepeso haciendo berrinche por todo el lugar acompañado por los pensaban eran sus padre que por alguna razón a Harry se le hicieron familiares y otro niño de pelo negro que iba con ellos

Una morsa con bigotes – era como Daniel había descrito al hombre

Un caballo exprimido – había dicho Mike señalando a la mujer

Un gorila rubio – dijo Harry mirando al niño

Y un chico rata – dijo Andy Emma

Daniel, Mike, Emma y Harry, ya fue suficiente, no es educado señalar y poner apodos a las personas – dijo Carla quien cargaba al menor de sus nietos

Perdón – dijeron los niños pero sus sonrisas los delataban

Jhon!- dijo Carla – no te les unas

Está bien, vengan sigamos – dijo Jhon

Siguieron recorriendo todo el parque dejando para el final el reptilario, fue hay donde tuvieron un raro encuentro siendo Harry el protagonista, Carla se había quedado afuera con Emma ya que la niña se rehusó a entrar ahí

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escucharon el berrinche del mismo niño que habían visto antes, aporreando con sus puños el cristal de una de las vitrinas donde había una enorme serpiente dormida, el niño le exigía a su padre que obligara a la serpiente a hacer algo, el hombre también golpeo un poco el vidrio aunque sin la violencia de su hijo, después de un rato ellos se acercaron a ver a la serpiente

Ya nos podemos ir de aquí, estoy tan aburrido como esa serpiente – dijo Mike – no hacen nada

Y qué esperas que haga un espectáculo de circo – dijo Harry con sarcasmo– preferirías estar en un museo

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Mike dándole la espalda a la vitrina apoyándose en el barandal – pero igual esa cosa me pone nervioso

De donde será, parece bastante exótica, debe ser muy fuerte para su tamaño – dijo Harry

Pero entonces la serpiente se irguió asustando al chico ya que fue muy repentino

Qué?- dijo Mike mirando a su primo y luego a la vitrina – vaya, abra visto un ratón o algo, no te hará daño, desde cuando sabes silbar

Yo silbe – dijo Harry, Mike asintió – no me di cuenta

Ya vamos a decirle al abuelo que vayamos a otra parte – dijo Mike – y esa cosa es de Brasil, criada en cautiverio – dijo señalando un cartel – vamos

Hum, de cierta forma es linda – dijo Harry

 _Gracias – dijo una voz siseante_

A Harry le pareció que la voz venia de la propia serpiente, pero prefirió ignorándolo dejándoselo a los vapores que habían ahí, aquello era imposible

Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito – dijo Mike pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su primo

Caminaron unos metros para buscar a su abuelo pero en el camino Mike tropezó accidentalmente con una señora que reconocieron como la mujer caballo

Tu- dijo la mujer al reconocer a Harry – que haces aquí, creí haberme desecho de ti, se supone que a estas alturas estarías muerto – continuo la mujer señalando a su sobrino con ira

Los dos niños retrocedieron asustados sin entender porque esa mujer les hablaba así, entonces apareció el abuelo

Disculpe, pero quién es usted y porque le grita a mis nietos – dijo Jhon interponiéndose entre sus nietos mayores y la mujer

Su nieto, debe saber señor que esa cosa anormal solo le traerá problemas, yo que usted me habría desecho del hace años – dijo Petunia con rabia

Lo único que está dando problemas es usted, aléjese de mis nietos o llamare a las autoridades – dijo Jhon llevándose a sus nietos con el

Los cuatro salieron de ahí para reunirse con las dos mujeres e ir por un helado, al cabo de un rato escucharon un alboroto y vieron como todo el mundo salía corriendo del reptilario

Carla iba a preguntarle a uno de los encargados del zoológico cuando la señora con cara de caballo y el hombre morsa se les acercaron

Tú, tú lo hiciste maldito engendro del demonio – dijo el hombre señalando a Harry

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Jhon jalo a su nieto

Que ni se le ocurra tocar a mi nieto, que pasa con ustedes – dijo Jhon molesto

Después de una discusión en el que el hombre intento golpear a Harry en varias ocasiones y con los niños aterrados por aquel hombre, los de seguridad aparecieron y se llevaron a aquella extraña familia luego volvieron a casa

Un tipo intento golpear a Harry – dijo Jill tomando a su hijo más pequeño de los brazos de su padre

Acababan de llegar a casa tras la visita al zoológico, estaban en el bar y los abuelos le contaban a sus hijos lo que había ocurrido, mientras los más pequeños entraban a sus departamentos preparándose para ir a la cama

Porque – dijo Nicky tan sorprendido como su hermana

El mundo está lleno de gente loca, la mujer no dejaba de llamarlo engendro del demonio- dijo Carla

En eso si estoy de acuerdo, pero dos veces contra el mismo niño – dijo Macy que como psicóloga entendía esas cosas

Pero porque arremetieron dos veces contra mi hijo – dijo Jill – debería presentar cargos

No, igual no los conocemos, ni sabemos sus nombres, no sirve de nada estresarse – dijo Jhon – si es que por casualidad aparecen por aquí, llama a la policía

Está bien – dijo Jill – como sea buenas noches nos vemos mañana

Buenas noches – dijeron los demás

Toda la familia vivía en el edificio, en los departamentos del último piso, podrían tener una casa propia cada uno, pero vivir en los departamentos les recordaba que pese a todo debían ser humildes y no creerse mejor que los demás, esa noche los niños dormirían en el departamento de sus abuelos, menos Andy que no le gustaba dormir sin su madre cerca

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir y todo volvió a la calma, pero hubo una persona que no estaba tranquila, la propia Jill, ella había notado las cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando alrededor de su hijo mayor, pero esperaba que fuera solo su imaginación, amaba a su hijo, se tiraría debajo de un tren, recibiría balas por él, pero aunque no fuera su culpa esperaba no tener que enfrentar su pasado otra vez, se dio vueltas para tratar de dormir y esperaba que al día siguiente todo siguiera con normalidad

A dos departamentos de ahí, Harry se acomodaba bajo las mantas sin despertarse y sin imaginar que pronto su vida cambiaria, pensando que al final del verano se iría con su primo al mismo internado en Alemania donde estudiaron sus padres, no sabía que sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar y tendría que luchar por mantener de control de su vida

espero les guste

besos:)


	3. Mientras en Hogwarts

**Aqui empezaran a aparecer nuevos personajes que seran amigos de Harry, los Weasley no seran sus amigos pero congeniara un poco con los gemelos, tampoco sera amigo de Hermione Granger, de todos es a la que menos tolero**

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su despacho pensando en sus planes de ese año que involucraban a Harry Potter, pensaba enviar a Hagrid a entregarle su carta, él le contaría su historia y lo llevaría al callejón diagon, sabía que Hagrid estaba pensando preparar un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños así que se metió en su cabaña y le suministro varias pociones para someter al niño a su voluntad, Hagrid buscaría la piedra filosofal en Gringotts y luego la escondería bajo en el tercer piso bajo varias pruebas que cualquier chico de once años podía cruzar, el punto era meter al chico de lleno en la guerra con Voldemort y que Voldemort se distrajera con él y él se convertiría en el mentor de Harry Potter, cuando lo dejo con los Dursley le había lanzado un coctel de hechizos que suprimían su magia al mínimo, un 85%, la suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, pero no para que se recuperara bien de las heridas de los Dursley y que su magia no se desarrollara correctamente, no podía dejar que el chico fuera mágicamente fuerte y menos con la herencia mágica de sus padres

Había involucrado en el juego a la familia Weasley o a parte de ella, Molly Weasley estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero incluso si significaba sacrificar a sus propios hijos, Ronald Weasley debía acercarse a Harry Potter, ser su mejor y único amigo, Weasley le pasaría toda la información del chico y lo mantendría vigilado, luego al colegio entraría Ginebra Weasley, el ya había hecho un contrato de matrimonio ilegal entre la chica Weasley y Harry Potter, a la chica le había estado suministrando pociones para crearle una obsesión con Harry Potter, que creyera que su lugar estaba con él, solo tenía que suministrarle pociones de amor al chico y listo tendría la fortuna de los Potter solo para él y los Weasley tendrían acceso a un 40% de ella, otra razón por la que Dumbledore sabia Molly Weasley hacia aquello, era porque tres de sus hijos -Percy, Ronald y Ginebra- no eran hijos biológicos de Arthur Weasley, ella le había pedido a el que la ayudara a cambio de lo que él quisiera, él les había lanzado hechizos a los tres niños conforme nacían para camuflarlos y hacerlos ver como Weasley de nacimiento, desde entonces -1986- Molly Weasley había estado recibiendo cuantiosas cantidades de dinero de la bóveda de fideicomiso de Harry Potter

Pero Dumbledore no era estúpido, sabía que los Weasley no serían suficientes ya que Ronald Weasley era bastante torpe y a veces se le iba la lengua, había estudiado la lista de estudiantes, descarto de inmediato a los de sangre pura y mestizos, esos niños eran difíciles de manipular gracias a sus familias, así que se centró en los de origen muggle, la que llamo la atención fue Hermione Granger, una chica solitaria a la que ni sus padres aguantaban, prepotente, maniática, algo manipuladora, mandona, egocéntrica y falta de respeto de vez en cuando, se creía superior a todo el mundo solo porque era ligeramente más inteligente del promedio, se creía con el derecho a dar órdenes a los demás, era respondona y entrometida como ella sola, tenía el pensamiento de que todos debían escucharla y nadie podía ser mejor que ella, no tenía amigos y toda su familia le sacaba el cuerpo, nadie quiere cerca a alguien así, era perfecta para los planes de Dumbledore, ella se encargaría de espantar del lado de Harry a todos los que no le convenía que estuvieran cerca del chico, lo espiaría y le daría toda la información de todo lo que el chico dijera o hiciera, a cambio de libros exclusivos que solo tenían las antiguas familias mágicas, en sus bibliotecas privadas

Dumbledore había estado dándose una buena vida, llena de lujos, la mayor parte de aquella cosas bonitas las había comprado gracias al dinero que había extraído de la bóveda de fideicomiso de Harry Potter donde cada año en su cumpleaños se le suministraban 10 millones de galones para cubrir las necesidades básicas del niño, pero esto a Dumbledore le importaba un pepino, Dumbledore quería que fuera un chico solitario, deprimido, anhelando el cariño de una familia, con la moral por el suelo, inseguro y que confiara en cualquiera que le prometiera una vida mejor, un chico fácil de manipular y sabía que dejándolo con los Dursley eso era lo que tendría, sabía que Petunia Dursley había sido la responsable de que el niño naciera seis semanas antes en Julio y no en septiembre como se pensaba, cada año le enviaba 500.000 euros a los Dursley para que hicieran de la vida del niño un infierno para así el aparecer en su vida como una especie de Dios, al que le besaría los pies, ya que eso era lo que pensaba Dumbledore de sí mismo, él era un dios al que todos debían servir

Pero Dumbledore había cometido un error, en 10 años jamás se aseguró que su plan de dejar al chico con los Dursley fura al pie de la letra y estaba a punto de pasarle factura

Albus estas hay - escucho que llamaban

Si, pasa Minerva - dijo Dumbledore

La estricta profesora de transformaciones, subdirectora de la escuela y una de las personas a las que nunca pudo manipular a su antojo entro en su oficina

Una pregunta, el hijo de James y Lilly, no debería entrar este año - dijo Mcgonagal

Si, así es - dijo Dumbledore

Entonces porque no aparece en la lista de estudiantes, ya se enviaron todas las cartas menos la suya - dijo Mcgonagal

Como que no, él está en esa lista - dijo Dumbledore

Mcgonagal le tendió el pergamino y Dumbledore sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver algunos de los nombres, sin embargo se centró en encontrar el único que le importaba en ese momento, se fue directamente a los apellidos con P, pero no lo encontró, volvió a revisar la lista tres veces y no había rastro de Harry Potter en ella

Fue entonces que Dumbledore recordó el embarazo de Lilly Potter, el cual no debió terminar en julio, sino la primera o segunda semana de septiembre

Tráeme la lista del próximo año - dijo Dumbledore

Aquí está, tampoco está en ella - dijo Mcgonagal dándole el pergamino, ella también sabia aquel detalle relacionado con el prematuro nacimiento del menor de los Potter - Albus, los Dursley tuvieron que hacerle algo, no debiste dejarlo con ellos, te lo advertí, esa gente es peligrosa

Minerva cálmate, seguro es un error - dijo Dumbledore

Esa pluma jamás se ha equivocado - dijo Mcgonagal - me aseguraste que el chico estaba bien

Pues tendremos que hacerle una visita a los Dursley - dijo Dumbledore

A la mañana siguiente los dos profesores se fueron a Surrey y Dumbledore tuvo que levantar los hechizos de Prive Drive que le impedían a todo mago o bruja mayor de edad a acercarse, los había puesto únicamente para que nadie intentara localizar al chico y arruinara sus planes, también había puesto uno que desviaba el correo, no quería que el chico sintiera una pizca de cariño, ni regalos de nadie, debía crecer solo y aislado del mundo mágico, esto nadie lo sabía porque era ilegal poner esos hechizos

Rápidamente se acercaron al número cuatro de prive drive y tocaron a la puerta, un niño de no más de once años abrió la puerta

Hola pequeño, están tus padres - dijo Mcgonagal

Mama! Unos viejos con vestido te buscan!- grito el niño perdiéndose por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta

Una puerta al final del pasillo frente a la puerta salió una mujer delgada, rubia, con el cuello muy largo, bastante elegante

Pero que son esos gritos - dijo Petunia Dursley, levanto la mirada he hizo un gesto de molestia al verlos - que hacen ustedes aquí

La mujer los hizo salir al umbral, no quería a esa gente dentro de su casa

Venimos a ver al pequeño Harry - dijo Dumbledore

Harry... oh si el bastardo de mi maldita hermana... no está aquí - dijo Petunia

No hables así de Lilly y como que no está aquí, que le hiciste - dijo Mcgonagal

Yo hablo de Lilian como me dé la gana y no le hice nada, yo jamás le haría daño a un niño, lo lleve a un orfanato tan pronto como lo encontré en mi puerta, no tenían ningún derecho a dejarlo aquí - dijo Petunia con desprecio

Que no le harías daño a un niño, empujaste a Lilly por las escaleras - dijo Mcgonagal furiosa

Yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y tampoco me interesaba - dijo Petunia

Es tu sobrino Petunia - dijo Dumbledore con tono de decepción

Esa cosa no es nada mío y no hay espacio en mi vida, ni para él, ni para ese mundo de fenómenos, así que se pueden ir por donde vinieron, vuelva a traerlo y hare que se reúna con sus padres en el infierno - dijo Petunia sin intimidarse

Donde lo dejaste - dijo Mcgonagal

En un orfanato que era donde debían dejarlo desde el principio - dijo Petunia - no me pregunten en cual porque no lo es y no me interesa saber absolutamente nada de esa cosa y ese mundo de porquería ah ya que esta aquí

La mujer entro a la casa y abrió la alacena de la cocina sacando un sobre que le tiro a Mcgonagal

Llévese esa porquería, aquí no necesitamos limosnas de ese mundo - dijo Petunia antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe en las narices de ambos

Mcgonagal reviso el sobre y vio que eran cheques de 500.000 galeones, enviados desde la bóveda de los Potter

Como es... Albus que hiciste - dijo

Solo les envié año tras año, dinero para que cuidaran de Harry - dijo Dumbledore

No puedes meterte en esas bóvedas y aun así lo hiciste y peor ni siquiera te aseguraste que el chico estuviera aquí - dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Claro que puedo Minerva - dijo Dumbledore

No, no puedes, deja de pensar que tú eres una especie de dios todo poderoso porque no lo eres, ahora iré a ver a mi hija, será mejor que ese niño este bien - dijo Mcgonagal y se fue de hay

Dumbledore volvió a su despacho y se concentró en el pergamino donde estaba la lista de estudiantes de ese año, si Harry Potter había sido adoptado representaba un gran problema, primero tenía que saber el nuevo apellido del chico y segundo debía saber cómo se había criado para corromperlo y ponerlo donde quería, no podía secuestrarlo porque harían demasiadas preguntas, debía encontrarlo para ponerlo bajo su control

Miro la lista, la reviso y deseo que Mcgonagal se la hubiera dado antes ya que así habría impedido la salida de al menos

5 de esas cartas que eran las de

Daphne Greenggas, su madre Laura Greenggas era una amiga muy cercana de Lilly Potter y sabía que había un contrato de matrimonio entre los dos niños, no podía dejar que se juntaran ya que aquel contrato solo podía ser roto por ambos al cumplir los 21 años, aunque tenía un punto a su favor, la chica por sus padres quedaría en Slytherin y Harry por influencia de lo que le dijera Ron Weasley quedaría en Grifindor, pero igual quería mantenerlos separados hasta que Harry cumpliera 21 años y casarlo con Ginny Weasley

Mellissa Black: sus padres eran amigos de Lilly y James, Sirius Black quien estaba en azkaban para más inri era el padrino y ambos técnicamente eran los tutores de Harry, no podía dejar que la chica se le acercara, se las había arreglado para hacer ver a Marlene como una mala opción para cuidar de Harry ya que ahora era madre soltera y estaba casada aunque después se divorció del traidor de los Potter, traidor que él sabía que era inocente

Kendall Lupin Bones: hija de Remus Lupin y Amelia Bones, era el mismo caso con las dos chicas anteriores, siendo Amelia la madrina de Harry Potter, había tratado de inscribirla en el registro de hombres lobos, pero no pudo ya que no tenía pruebas y a la niña le habían hecho pruebas al nacer descartando que tuviera la condición de su padre

Neville Longbottom era el otro: sus padres no eran muy cercanos a James y Lilly Potter, pero encajaban con la profecía, Dumbledore había tratado de llegar al niño pero la familia Longbottom no lo habían dejado, no podía dejarlo entrar en Hogwarts y juntarse con Harry, aquello podía traer problemas

La ultima era la de Orión Black, el hijo mayor de Regulus y Dorcas Meadows, él pensaba que ambos habían muerto y el niño también, pero se enteró que vivían en el extranjero, pero nunca pudo encontrarlos

Otras que quiso eliminar fueron las de Susan Bones quien era criada por Amelia tras la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía nueve años y la de Alexis Lestrange la segunda y única hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange de soltera Black, el hijo mayor de ambos Cygnus Lestrange entraría a cursar su cuarto año

Dumbledore odiaba tanto a los hijos de Bellatrix, como a los de Regulus quien tenía tres y a la hija de Sirius, por una sola razón, la fortuna Black

Esa fortuna estaba destinada para esos 6 niños, pero también para Draco Malfoy el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black y claro Harry también heredaría una parte por ser el ahijado de Sirius

Es por eso que Dumbledore se enfureció al saber que Regulus y Dorcas estaban vivos y con tres hijos, ya que eso disminuía mas la fortuna que el quería para él, además que todos esos niños serian imposible de manipular debido a sus padres

Kendall y Susan eran la hija y sobrina de la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas, Amelia Bones llamada la abogada tiburón, esa mujer gobernaba su departamento como nadie

Marlene había dejado de confiar en el mucho antes de la caída de Voldemort, Dorcas y Regulus nunca lo hicieron, Remus lo mismo que Marlene, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Rodolphus (los últimos dos residentes de azkaban) era lo mismo que Regulus y Dorcas, los hijos de Bellatrix habían sido criados por su abuela materna Druella Black y Neville por su abuela, así que eran duros de roer, sabía que intentar algo con esos niños era un suicidio y era por eso que no los quería en Hogwarts cerca de Harry Potter

Esa misma tarde Mcgonagal le comunico que había recibido las cartas de aceptación de asistencia de todos, menos el de uno, Harry Bradner

A Dumbledore ese apellido no le sonaba de ninguna parte, es más ni siquiera sonaba como un apellido británico, entonces lo supo, Harry Potter había pasado a ser Harry Bradner, ahora solo debía investigar a la familia y encontrar la manera de hacerse con el chico, rápidamente envió a Harry con instrucciones claras, entre ellas saber lo más que pudiera de la familia, debía encontrar la manera de eliminarlos o convencer al chico de retomar el apellido Potter, era la única manera de conseguir casar al chico con la niña Weasley, también debía encontrar la manera de someterlo a su voluntad rompiendo toda barrera creada por quienes lo habían adoptado y tenía que hacerlo rápido, Harry Potter debía ser controlado, Harry Potter debía obedecerlo, Harry Potter debía morir por el bien mayor

Cuando lo dejo con los Dursley, noto algo oscuro en el niño, sabía que una parte del alma de Voldemort estaba en el cuerpo del niño y la encerró justo en el momento en que iba a escapar, la necesitaba era justo lo que necesitaba para controlar al niño y hacerle entender, que debía sacrificarse y morir, no sin antes casarse con Ginny Weasley, luego de eso el intervendría y mataría a Voldemort quedando como el gran héroe y Harry como un mártir, Dumbledore seria recordado para siempre

Porque en la mente de Albus Dumbledore, solo importaba una persona el mismo, todos los demás eran corderos que debían seguirlo y obedecerlo

Pero Dumbledore tenía un secreto que involucraba a James y Lilly Potter uno que esperaba no tuviera que utilizar o mejor que nadie se enterara nunca

 **En el siguiente capitulo comenzare a responder comentarios aqui mismo, pero le digo que me alegra que les este gustado**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
